


The dragonborn comes

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months later, after the Greybeards call for the Dragonborn to come, Ellie finds courage to get to them. What will happen, only time can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fus

Ellie walked slowly inside the wonderful stone building. Snowstorm outside ravaged everything it could, making its way under her skin. Her lips probably looked a little blue now, but thanks to the bear cape (courtesy of Ria) she was relatively warm. Shedding her gloves and hood, she looked around. 

_'I should've come sooner. Would they be angry? It's been what... two months?'_

In the bag on her back was food for the Greybeards. _'Like hell I'm going to leave it outside. They have to have something here to keep the meat fresh. I have those icewraith teeth somewhere in my pack...'_ She suddenly stopped in her tracks when four monks made their way to her. Ellie just stood there, shocked and with her mouth open a little. Those monks oozed with power, she could actually _feel_ it in her bones. One of them came closer to her and looked at her strangely. Then his gaze turned to the sack on her back.

"Um, it's snowing really hard outside so... I just... well... "

That man smiled at her and motioned for her to give him the sack. Ellie smiled too and as she gave him the sack, she sneezed loudly, startling other monks. They gave her surprised looks, some chuckled and the one with the sack asked her: "Would you like a cup of tea, traveler?" To which she nodded gladly.

So there she was, sitting comfortably on a stone chair, huddled in furs and whatnot, Ellie slowly drank warm tea. Arngeir, the first one to talk to her, was sitting next to her, also drinking tea. He told her that the other monks can't talk. Their voices were too strong and they could probably kill her with a whisper. Ellie was still thinking about how to tell them she's the one they called, so she began talking in circles.

"You know, down near Whiterun... a dragon attacked."

"Hmm. Yes. We heard it shouting even here."

"I, ah... was there." She said, holding the cup a little tighter. "It did... something really strange, when it died."

That got the attention of all of the monks, they were now looking at her.

"Strange? How strange?" Arngeir asked her, setting the cup in his hands on the table.

Ellie bit her lip and set the cup on the table too. She breathed in deeply and started her tale. Arngeir listened to her, sometimes nodding, sometimes humming in agreement. Then she got to the part where the dragon died and something happened to her.

"... and then I felt as if my blood turned to fire. Everything in my body screamed at me to- to shout. So I did." Her hands began to shook under the stress, and she fell the same feeling as before, when she bested the dragon.

"What did you shout?" Arngeir uttered, his smile hidden under his beard.

"Fus."


	2. Ro

Weeks later, Ellie was able to send a message for the Companions saying that she was to stay in her new temporary home - High Hrothgar. She was now meditating with Borri, another master of the Voice, even though her mind was in turmoil. Ellie had a dream, where a voice was telling her to visit a tomb. Ysgramors tomb. 

"Master Arngeir? A word, if I may." Ellie slowly made her way to the now waiting monk.

"What is it, my daughter?" Arngeir asked her, motioning for her to sit next to him. She did, her hands in her lap, and she looked at Arngeir as if waiting for him to allow her to speak. He nodded his head, noticing her shivering.

"I will need to get to the Tomb of Ysgramor. I believe that when I make peace with... with the leader, I can be of more use here." Ellie explained, Arngeir nodded every once in a while. "Hmm," the old monk mused, "I suppose no harm can come from you visiting the first Harbinger. Very well, Ellisabeth. You may go. But bear in mind that you are to return here, we have much to teach you."

Ellie smiled at the old master and before she realized she hugged him. Other monks saw the exchange and laughed, deafening her for a short while, maybe it was thanks to the dragon blood that she wasn't made completely deaf, and then she let go of a stuttering monk. Jumping on her feet, she marched into the joined rooms so she could change and get ready for travel. Arngeir was watching her however, worrying. He had a dream, a vision, that something will change when she returns. 

A few hours later, Ellie was already on her way to the tomb. She knew it would take her at least two or three days, but she felt that doing this will free her. Sometimes she really missed the way Vilkas would smile at her and assure her that everything was alright. She missed his arms around her, his kisses, even his foul mood sometimes. But both of them knew that she had to go and research. He didn't want her to go however, always trying to make her stay. This thinking about him made her homesick. Ellie gently ran a finger across the ring on her hand. Being married to him was a dream come true, and yet, well, she knew something was wrong. When they were sleeping together, he would be so loving and gentle, sometimes they would only lay awake on the bed and bask in each others company, yet as soon as they were talking about something or other he would act different. As if he did not think of her to be his wife. She spoke to Kodlak about it, and he assured her that it might only be her hormones, her feelings, but now even her dreams were troubling her. 

When first beams of sunlight came across the sky, she was already standing next to the tomb. But something was amiss. Doors were slightly open, making her nervous. Taking her ebony bow in hand, ebony arrow in the other, she slowly went inside.

 _No one knows about the shortcut but me. Maybe I can surprise whoever is here._ She mused as she moved silently within the shadows. Descending down the wooden stairs proved to be tricky as they were squeaking with her every step but she managed to jump down from the safe height. Hiding herself behind the stony wall she waited. 

It was agonizingly long wait but she began hearing movements. She took out the pocket mirror and used it to look at the stranger without being seen. She gulped. What was _he_ doing here? She knew he couldn't smell her, she made sure no werewolf was able to distinguish her smell. Ellie felt the same rush of adrenaline like when she killed her innerwolf and then helped Kodlak. She heard growling and then a fight. But she still wouldn't show herself. Biting her lip to keep quiet she waited. All too soon it ended, all she heard was a loud gasp for breath and a chuckle. Dry chuckle, just like him.

He then went on, walking away from the chamber. _But what was Vilkas doing here?_


	3. Dah

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Stalking her own husband no less! But here she was, walking a few steps behind him, always in the shadows. It wasn't like she did not believed him but it was already a few weeks since she was last with him. Maybe, maybe he found someone new? _Ah, what am I thinking! I must be foolish to even imagine that! Vilkas loves me! Why else would he marry me?_ She was at war with herself. 

Two days of walking and camping, both of them got near Whiterun. They had to separate, lest she wanted him to find her, so she went to the stables where she talked to the newest stable boy Lorik. 

"Lady Ellisabeth! Long time no see! How fare you?" The lad asked her, giving her his best smile. She smiled in return and lowered the hood that his her red tresses from the sun. People always commented how her hair looked, otherworldly some said, and how her green eyes sparkled in mischief anytime she did something. "I'm doing alright, I just got back from the Greybeards. I'm just getting some new equipment and whatnot. How is the word in the city? Something juicy I need to hear?" She buried her hand in her hair and waited for Lorik to say something. He shuffled closer to her and lowered his head so he could whisper into her ear. "Do you know the Companions? Well, one of the twin ones... people say that he is unfaithful to his wife! She is said to be beautiful and kind and yet he does this to her! They weren't even married long, if I'm not mistaken. People say that he married her only because she was the only foolish one to marry him. Can you believe that?" Lorik whispered, rousing Marea - the horse - from her sleep. Ellie couldn't breathe. "Is... is that so? I... ah, need to get home... I'll talk to you again..." 

Marching up the road, guards nodded to her and both of them uttered _greetings my Thane_ at the same time. _Did everyone knew? Did the companions... But what if it is Farkas?_ Her mind was in turmoil, tears were squeezing into her eyes, but she walked with her head held high. No one can see that something is wrong. People were nodding to her, some of them smiling, but as soon as she walked farther she heard hushed noises. _Poor child,_ they said, _marrying a mercenary_.

She held her breath when she walked into Breezehome. It held no trace of Lydia or Lucia, since they moved away with Athis to a new house close to this one. All of a sudden she heard hushed voices. Then moaning. Still, as slowly and silently she could, she walked up the stairs. _Their room_ was occupied. 

"Oh Vilkas... " a voice moaned. Ellie gasped. _It can't be... Vilkas and... Ysolda... ?_ Ellie abruptly opened the doors, and what she saw made her weep. There they were, laying in her bed, kissing as if there was no tomorrow, Ysolda half naked on her _husband_. They both quickly looked up to see Ellie standing her, tears streaming down her face. Ysolda covered herself and jumped down from Vilkas while he tried to formulate a sentence.

"I can... I can explain it to you!" He cried, grasping Ellie by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me! NEVER touch me again! I hate you! I hate you both! Why, oh why did you two lie to me! Doing this... this behind my back!" She shrugged his hands from her shoulders, looking at them with her teary gaze. "I will not be your wife any longer. This... this is end. Here. Take the ring, I hope you choke on it you bastard!" Tearing the ring from her finger she threw it at him and ran. 

When she was near the gates, Ellie shouted the loudest she could: "Wuld Da Kest!" 

The only thing the people could see was dust.

A month came and went. Ellie studied the lore and the right way of the Voice. She stopped talking altogether, heartbreak still fresh in her. Kodlak had sent many letters, asking her to come back and reconsider. She sent him back a letter from the Riften Chapel - divorce paper - stating that she is now Ellisabeth Silverhair, meaning that she and Vilkas are no longer a husband and a wife. She wished him and Ysolda the best. Two days later she got another letter, invitation to the wedding and an apology. Vilkas explained to her that he still loves her, but only as a sister. The only reason he married her was the fact that his inner-beast was enamored with her. The day he chose to remain human was the day his love for her changed. She wouldn't eat for days.

Arngeir was drinking tea with her, both deep in thoughts, when he noticed something rather strange. 

"Ellisabeth?"

"Yes master?"

He frowned at her use of his title but continued. "I have never realized that the time you spent with us could give you grey hair." He tried to joke. Ellie smiled sadly.

"It's not you it's... Before I came back, I had to use magicka. You know, my name Silverhair? It is because my family was known for tampering with spells. Sometimes our hair would turn silver permanently. My mother, may the Gods grant her mercy, was the only one with red hair just like mine. But you know what? I think I have to start anew," She stood up, went to the cupboard, took the potion flask of magicka and uncorked it. "and it might be great to get used to new me." She took a gulp. The flask was empty in just a few moments, and when Ellie swayed on her feet it was Wulfgar and Einarth who caught her. 

"Y-you are... your hair... it is white, just like the snow." Arngeir muttered, watching her once red hair change its color in seconds. Ellie just smiled sadly and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually really happened in my game! I went to Whiterun (I needed to get rid of all the junk I had on me) and when I got home, my dearest husband was in our room with Ysolda! And he wouldn't even give me the normal "married" dialogue! And then I knew something was wrong... and anyway, thank you for reading :) I love you ♥♥♥~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I appreciate it~


End file.
